


Do you feel safe?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, F/F, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Insecurity, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe Angst, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Sara takes Ava on another date. Things heat up a little bit.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, I kept writing! 
> 
> So I have so many good plans for these two.
> 
> *****************
> 
> Side note, a lot of what Ava is going through is not related to the show at all. I started to write about things that I have issues with and things that I have been through and it's helping. So I am kind of sprinkling in my own issue to add to Ava! :)

February 2010

Ava got off the bike as Sara hit the engine cut off switch. She put the kick stand down and locked the front tire before getting off. Ava had removed her helmet and handed it back to Sara. “I had a really nice time with you Sara.” Ava said as Sara set both of the helmets down on her bike. “I had a really great time too.” She said as she smiled and stepped up onto the curb and into Ava’s space slightly.

Ava could feel her heart pounding and she didn’t know what to do. Making the first move or initiating was never her strong suit. She held her breath as she saw Sara stepping forward again this time she was so close that their bodies were pressed together. Sara reached her hand up with a smile to smooth down the messy hair Ava had from the motorcycle helmet.

Her hand rested on Ava’s cheek and she could feel her face hot underneath her touch. She noticed that the taller girl was blushing. She raises up on her tip toes she brought their faces close together. So close that their breath was ghosting across the other's lips. Ava’s head was spinning she could feel her heart rate pick up so much so that she almost became dizzy. Just then Sara turned her head to the side and planted a kiss on her cheek. It was hot and soft. As Sara turned the taller blondes face back so they were gazing into each other’s eyes Ava bit her lower lip. The shorter girl smiled and whispered, “Goodnight Ava.” And stepped away from the woman who couldn’t make herself move.

Sara grabbed her helmets and keys and headed towards her apartment. She opened the door and turned around to see Ava still not moving, she called out “I’ll text you” and she was gone. Ava was finally able to move and she just slowly started making her way back to her apartment while trying to process what just happened.

Sara had put all her riding gear away and taken off her boots. She made her way to her bedroom, where she stripped out of her jeans and tank top. She changed into a sports bra and put on a pair of sleep shorts and jumped into bed, unable to stop smiling since she got into her apartment. She grabbed her phone and typed out a quick message to Ava before turning the light off and rolling over.

Ava got back to her apartment and everyone was asleep, well at least they were in their rooms for the night. She shuffled through the apartment and into her room closing the door quickly behind her. She didn’t feel like talking about the date with her roommates tonight, she just wanted to go to bed. She changed into her pajamas and laid down and checked her phone. She saw that she had a text from Sara.

**Sara: I’d love to take you out again! :)**

**Ava: I would really like that.**

**Sara: What kind of things do you like to do in your free time?**

**Ava: Well I don’t really have a lot of free time, so I usually just read whenever I have some time to myself.**

**Sara: Yeah we’re changing that.**

**Sara: What are you doing Saturday night?**

**Ava: Nothing.**

**Sara: Would you like to go to Beaux with me?**

**Ava: Yeah I have absolutely no idea what that is!**

**Sara: It’s a gay dance bar, it’s not too far away.**

**Ava: I’ve never been to a dance bar, let alone a gay dance bar.**

**Sara: Will you let me take you? I promise you’ll have fun! ;)**

**Ava: Ok. :)**

**Sara: Awesome, I’ll text you more details tomorrow. Goodnight Ava!**

********************************************

Saturday came fast, and it was already almost time for her to leave. She was supposed to be meeting Sara at 10pm outside her apartment so they could Uber to the club together. Ava decided to wear something very similar to what she wore on her first date, except no jacket and her hair was up in a ponytail. As she was putting on her shoes her roommates stopped her and started to adjust her outfit without even saying anything.

“What are you doing? I have to leave!” Ava said as they continued to make changes to her outfit. “Ava, we can’t let you go to the club like this. It’s too dressy.” Nora said as she made her final changes.

Her and Gary stepped back to look at their roommate to see if she looked ready to go. Gary had taken Ava’s hair out of the ponytail and fixed it so her long hair was all draped over one shoulder. Nora unbuttoned Ava’s shirt so she had it open almost all the way. She was wearing a cute bralette under her shirt so it worked out perfectly.

They turned her so she could see herself in the mirror. She was nervous because she always had her hair up, and also her stomach was showing slightly with how much Nora unbuttoned her shirt. “This looks like too much!” She said as they both gave her thumbs up and smiles. “Ava you are going to a club. Go have fun!” Gary said as they pushed her out the door.

*********************************************

Ava was approaching the place outside Sara’s apartment where they had agreed to meet when she saw her. The shorter girl was facing the opposite direction of Ava, so she didn’t see her coming. Sara was wearing a pair of combat boots and black skinny jeans just like the other day, but she was wearing a crop top that was black and skintight. Her hair was down and wavy, she looked absolutely stunning. Then she turned around.

Sara heard someone approaching from behind so she turned around to see Ava walking towards her. Her heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of the taller girl. She could see Ava’s toned stomach and the perfect slope of her chest with her shirt unbuttoned like it was.

“Wow, you look absolutely amazing Ava!” Sara said as the girl stopped to stand in front of her. Immediately Ava’s cheeks, neck, and chest turned bright red she was blushing so hard. “You look really good too.” She said as she let her eyes wander over Sara’s body. She froze when she saw just how buff the shorter girl was. Her abs were well defined and taught, her arms were so muscular, she had no idea how she didn’t notice this before (muscles were her weakness).

Just as Sara was about to say something their Uber pulled up. They both got in and made small talk on the short ride to the club.

******************************************

When they arrived Sara quickly paid their admission into the club and grabbed Ava’s hand to lead her to the bar. Ava could feel her heartbeat in the palm of her hand it was beating so hard, she just hoped that Sara couldn’t feel it.

As they reached the bar Sara pulled her in by the hand and then she placed it on the small of the taller girls back. She leaned in and put her lips right next to Ava’s ear and asked “Do you want a drink? I usually do a couple shots right when I get here.” Ava just smiled and nodded. So Sara ordered them four Silver Bullets. Ava leaned into Sara to ask what a Silver Bullet was, explaining that she doesn’t drink that often. “It’s a mix of gin and scotch whiskey with lemon” Sara just about yelled to try to talk over the music.

The bartender slid the four shots to Sara and she handed him some cash, grabbed the shots and made her way over to a free table that they could stand around in a slightly quieter area of the club. They talked for about 10 minutes while they did their shots.

Sara smiled as one of her favorite songs came on. “Wanna dance?” She asked with a questioning eyebrow raise. “I’m not much of a dancer.” Ava said shyly “Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise!” Sara said with a hand outstretched to Ava. The alcohol must have kicked in because Ava took Sara’s hand and was led onto the dance floor.

As they reached a good spot to dance Sara leaned in to speak into Ava’s ear. “Just follow me, ok?” Ava nodded. Sara smiled and turned around so that her ass was pressed into the taller woman’s front. Instantly Ava’s heart was pounding and she had no idea what to do with her hands. As if the smaller blonde girl could hear Ava panicking about where to put her hands, she grabbed her hands and placed them firmly on her hips. Sara began to grind back into Ava, and the two fell into a comfortable rhythm of dancing together.

Ava had no idea how long they had been dancing for, but she knows that several songs had come and gone. She was beginning to get more comfortable with the shorter girl grinding into her. Her head was still spinning at the sensation of Sara’s ass rubbing on her, but she was comfortable enough to start to pull the girl back into her a little harder. Her hands started to wander and she was running her hand along the waistband of the girls pants, dipping her fingers ever so slightly under the fabric. She could feel the smaller girls abs tensing as she danced. Sara's heart was pounding at the feeling of Ava sliding her hand under her waistband.

A new song started playing and Sara suddenly stood up, which made Ava nervous that she crossed a line. Her hands flew off of the shorter girls hips as Sara reached up to thread her fingers through the taller woman’s hair in order to pull her down so she could talk directly into her ear. “I love this song!” Sara said “And don’t stop” she said as she grabbed Ava’s hands and put them back onto her hips.

“The Pussycat Dolls?” Ava asked in a questioning tone as she heard the beginning of Don’t Cha starting to play over the speakers. Sara quickly turned around and wrapped her hands around Ava’s neck and pulled her close. “What can I say? This was my jam in middle school.” She said with a smile. Ava smiled back, but it quickly faded when she saw the smaller girls expression shift. Sara was looking at her with the biggest eyes Ava had ever seen. Sara was focused to Ava’s lips, darting her tongue out to wet her lips a little.

Ava decided that she was going to go for it. She cast her eyes down to Sara’s lips, and then back up to make eye contact. She started to lean in, their lips were so close. Ava felt like she would almost taste her. She stopped when the girl in front of her blurted out “I need some air”. Sara quickly turned on her heels and hurried for the door that led out to the deck of the club. Ava was confused, and worried that she had misread the whole situation so she followed behind all the way outside.

They stepped out onto the deck and when she noticed they were alone Ava immediately began to panic. She talked very quickly and it was hard for Sara to keep up with all of the questions she was asking. “What happened? Did I do something wrong? Did I go too far? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? I’m so sorry Sara. I shouldn’t have assumed. I understand if you are mad.”

Sara turned around to look at the other girl because she was very confused why she was talking so fast and why she was freaking out. Ava made her way over to lean her back on to the wall. She tried to continue “I’m awful. Absolutely awful. I should have asked and not assumed tha…” Suddenly Sara realized that the taller girl was panicking thinking that she made her uncomfortable by trying to kiss her. She didn’t even let her finish her sentence. Sara took the two steps to be right in front of Ava, but without stopping she grabbed the girls face and crashed their lips together. Sara had the taller girl pinned against the wall with her hips pressing firmly against her.

A few seconds later they broke apart and Sara rested her forehead against the girl she had pinned down, still holding onto her face. Ava opened her eyes and tried to talk again. “I don’t... I don’t understand. I thought that you didn’t want to kiss me?”

“Ava, I literally just needed air. It was really hot in there, and I knew that if we started kissing I wasn’t going to want to stop for us to move outside.” Sara says with as much sympathy as she can muster. “I have been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you 6 months ago.” Ava was trying her hardest to comprehend that Sara had a crush on her. “Oh!” was all she could say.

“I think I’m done dancing for the night” Sara said “Do you want to come back to my place to hang out? I have tequila!” Ava couldn’t contain her smile and just nodded.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are really happening now! Tequila!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Yes!
> 
> I wrote a lot today and I just wanted to post it all, so there is one more short chapter after for this interaction.
> 
> -THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I WILL DO TEQUILA SHOTS -

They took and Uber back to Sara’s apartment. They were already 2 shots of tequila in when the shorter girl got it out of Ava that she had never done a body shot before. After some persuading she finally agreed to do a body shot off Sara, if she did on off her first. 

Sara had Ava sit on the couch and she poured two shots and then poured a little more salt onto the plate. Sara licked her thumb and rubbed it quickly on the taller girls neck. She sprinkled the salt onto the same spot at the base of Ava’s neck. She had her hold the lime in between her teeth. The shorter girl leaned in and licked the salt off of her neck, and it took all that Ava had not to let out the moan that she was keeping in at the feeling of the other girls tongue on her neck. Sara then quickly took the shot and lunged forward to grab the lime from the taller girls teeth. She removed the rind and set it on the coffee table.

“Ok, your turn.” Sara said with a smirk. Ava quickly set up her shot like the other girl did, except she put her salt on the top of Sara’s breast. As she rubbed her thumb over her breast she made eye contact with the shorter girl, who gave her a suggestive eyebrow raise. Ava just smiled and handed her the lime and grabbed her shot. 

Ava leaned in and licked the salt off her chest and she let her tongue linger for a second longer that she needed to. She heard Sara’s breath hitch so she quickly took her shot and grabbed the lime from her mouth. 

Sara then threw her leg over her hip so she was straddling her. She grabbed the rind out of the taller girls mouth and tossed it over her shoulder and connected her lips to the soft lips of woman she is straddling. Sara quickly slid her tongue against Ava’s mouth asking for permission, which was granted. She slid in and their tongues touched, Ava moaned at the feeling. 

Sara ground her hips down making Ava break their kiss in order to breath. They sat there just staring into each other’s eyes for a second to catch their breath. Sara was playing with the buttons on the taller blonde’s shirt. Ava quickly undid the 3 buttons that were holding her shirt closed (well, sort of closed). The shorter girl then slid the material off her shoulders and tossed it over the back of the couch. Ava let her eyes travel down Sara’s body and she stared at her bare toned stomach. She slid her hand up from where it was resting on the girls thigh to feel her. The taller woman allowed her hand to continue and she slid the tips of her fingers underneath the bottom of Sara’s crop top. 

“Take it off” Sara said, her voice thick with desire. Ava quickly helped her out of her top and Ava’s eyebrows shot up when her eyes landed back on the bare chest in front of her. With a smirk Sara said “What?” Ava took a second to process “I… um… I’ve just never seen someone with their nipples pierced before.” Ava says trying her best to stop staring at this woman’s nipples. 

“It’s really fucking hot!” She says making eye contact with the girl on her lap. Sara can sense the hesitation Ava is having so she grabs her hand and places it on her left breast. She grinds down at the sensation of Ava’s hand on her bare chest. Still making eye contact Ava leans forward and places an open mouthed kiss on the top of Sara’s right breast. Ava then circles her tongue around her right nipple. She inhales sharply at the sensation of both the cold piece of jewelry and they hot nipple on her tongue at the same time. With a hitched breath the shorter girl’s breathing picks up. The taller woman takes her the nipple into her mouth and sucks on it, and then bites down lightly, not knowing how hard to bite with a piercing, and she receives a delicious moan from the girl above her.

“mmm… Ava” Sara says through her moan. Ava didn’t think that anyone could say her name like that. The shorter girl reaches her hand down and starts playing with the hem of her bralette. “Can I?” she whispers with her lips ghosting across Ava’s ear. All Ava can do is nod, she’s out of words.

As soon as Sara has the other girl bare on the top half she asks, “should we take this to the bedroom?” Ava smiles and before the girl can get off her lap she grabs onto her ass tightly and stands up with Sara in her arms, and her legs wrapped around her waist. “Where?” Ava asks realizing that she has no idea where anything is in this apartment. Sara nods her head to the hallway behind her.

Sara lunges forward to kiss Ava right as they enter her room, unable to wait any longer to run her tongue along the inside of the other girls mouth. Due to Ava having never been in this room before, and the fact that someone is distracting her with her hot mouth, Ava runs right into the wall. The shorter girl exhales with a moan and then inhales sharply at the impact. 

For Sara, that was just about the hottest thing that could have happened. She can feel herself getting even more tuned on when she notices that her lacy underwear are soaked. She’s always fantasized about a girl slamming her into a wall and pinning her there. It’s even hotter than she imagined, because Ava was the one doing it. 

For Ava, she freaks out. She immediately snaps out of her lust filled state and steps back so she is no longer holding Sara against the wall. “Oh my god, are you ok?” She asks trying to control her panic. “Did I hurt you? Do you want me to leave?” She continues as she sets the girl down.

Sara has to take a second to both catch her breath and reel in her desire just a little in order to try to calm Ava down. After a little while she gathers herself and approaches the tall blonde who had backed away completely out of the room and against the opposite wall. She has her arms crossed over her chest in order to cover herself up a little. “Hey, Ava I’m fine. You did not hurt me, I was the one who distracted you while you were walking its ok.” She reaches her hands out to hold Ava’s face so she has to look at her. “I do not want you to leave, but if you want to go that is totally ok. I understand if you don’t want to, or if you’re not ready.”

Ava just blinks at her for several seconds. “I want this.” She says very quietly “I just thought that I hurt you”. Sara grabs her hand and leads the taller girl into her bedroom. She sits them down on the mattress and turns so she can look at Ava. “If I am hurt or uncomfortable I will ask you to stop ok? If I don’t stop you then I want you to keep doing what you’re doing.” Ava nods.

Sara puts on one of her playlists and guides Ava back onto the mattress after checking with her one more time to see if she wants this. She removes their jeans, leaving both of them only in underwear, and discards them on the floor. She straddled her hips again and begins to grind into the girl below her. Ava is griped onto the shorter blonde’s hips. She starts bucking up to meet her hips. Sara starts kissing her way down the other girls body. She stops occasionally to suck a mark onto the girls skin. One on her neck, chest, hip, and inner thigh. 

Finally she removes Ava’s underwear and runs her finger over her vulva. “Fuck, you’re so wet!” Sara breathes into the taller girls ear. She collects some of her wetness and brings it up to start circling her clit. Ava’s breathing starts to pick up as she grips onto the girl on top of her. “Do you want me fingers inside you?” Sara says not breaking eye contact. Ava just starts blinking at her, not really knowing what to say. Sara can see the hesitation and asks it differently. “Do you like penetration? Like with fingers?”

“Um… I don’t know.” Ava finally says trailing off and averting her gaze half expecting the smaller woman to laugh. “Ok, well do you want to try it? We can start slow.” Sara says with a reassuring smile. Ava nods, she then grabs the other girls face and kisses her. She pulls away quickly “Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?” Ava nods again.

Sara starts to rub on finger against the taller girls entrance. She slowly pushes in and stills to allow the woman time to acclimate. She feels Ava’s walls relax and she checks that she’s good one more time before she starts to pump her one finger in and out. She starts to move down her body until her lips are right next to the taller blondes clit. She takes out her finger and starts to rub two fingers against Ava’s entrance. “Please “ is all she could get out. She lets out a loud moan as Sara presses two fingers inside her. “Mmm… fuck Sara” Ava moans as the smaller woman licks her clit. She is driving Ava closer to her orgasm as she pumps her fingers in and out and uses her tongue to flick her clit. Ava comes on Sara’s hand, way harder that she ever has before. 

Sara wipes her chin on her arm as she moves to straddle the girl on her bed again. Sara is looking at Ava, pondering whether or not she should say anything. Ava makes the decision for her when she asks “What?”  
“Was that your first time?” Sara says careful to keep her tone neutral, she doesn’t want the other girl to think that she is judging her. “No” Ava answers quickly, swallowing audially due to her nerves about what she has to say next. “But no one has ever touched me before”. 

Sara sits back a little trying to understand. “I’ve just never been comfortable with any before.” Ava speaks again trying to explain more. “You make me feel safe”. With that a huge smile breaks out on the smaller women’s face. “Good” She says, “You deserve to feel safe”. Ava decides that this is way too much emotion for only their second date and she pulls Sara into another kiss.

Ava flips them over after a few minutes. She begins to move her hand down the shorter blonde’s body until Sara grabs her hand and pulls away a little. “Wait” She says softly “Ava, I don’t expect you to anything. You don’t have…” Ava interrupts her “I want to!” she whispers “Please… let me?” Sara just nods and allows the girl on top of her to continue her path down her body. 

Ava finds herself running her fingers down to rub against Sara’s entrance a few minutes later. “Do you li…” Ava was trying to ask if Sara liked penetration when the smaller girl interrupts her and says “yes!” a little aggressively (she had been worked up since she saw Ava show up outside her apartment 5 and a half hours ago). “Like penetration” Ava finishes her sentence, wanting to be absolutely sure they are on the same page. “Yes, Ava please… fuck me” Sara is practically begging to come at this point. She moans loudly into the taller girls ear (and holy shit Ava could listen to her sex noises all day long). Ava continues to fuck the girl clinging to her back as she adds her thumb to rub on her clit. Sara comes on Ava’s hand. Ava waits until Sara’s eyes are open and looking at her to take her fingers out and slide them into her mouth. Sara’s eyes go wide at the sight, because this is the hottest thing she has ever seen. “You taste so fucking good.” Ava says after she has cleaned her fingers off.

***************************************

After another hour of fucking they are laying on the bed with Ava’s head resting on Sara’s chest. Ava is mindlessly tracing circles on the hip of the girl she’s clung to. Sara is thinking about all of the insecurities she has noticed in Ava so far, from the texts, to the dancing, and the panic Ava had when she thought she hurt her. She knew that this had to have come from somewhere, and Sara could feel her head fill with rage at the thought of someone hurting Ava. She decided that she will need to ask her about it later to see if it’s something she wants to talk about. But right now all she needs to do is go to bed, because she works at 10 am and it’s already 5:30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot right? 
> 
> Well when Ava wasn't freaking out!
> 
> Anyway, we love the ability to process ones own issues by putting them into a character and helping them figure it out. Hahaha :)
> 
> ***********
> 
> On a serious note, I really appreciate all the feedback I have been getting. I have been enjoying this a lot more than I thought I would.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick interaction the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the night!

The next morning Ava wakes up and Sara is nowhere to be found. She starts to panic a little, all she can think is 'Wow, she hated it so much she had to leave her own apartment in order to get rid of me'. She checks her phone and she has a text from the girl who’s apartment she’s currently in (naked and alone).

**Sara: Good morning! First, I had an amazing time with you last night. The only reason I am not still in bed with you is because I had to work. Second, I would love to see you again. Third, I left some clothes for you on my dresser in case you don’t want to walk home in your clothes from last night. Feel free to shower and if you want a coffee you can come get one from downstairs. :)**

Ava decides that she will shower and get ready for the day at home. She throws on her pants from the night before along with her boots. She spends about 5 minutes looking for her bra before just deciding to go without it. She throws on the shirt Sara left out for her. She laughs at how short it is. It looks like a crop top on her. She braids her hair in an attempt to look a little put together.

Ava finally makes her way downstairs to go get a coffee. Sara has the biggest smile when she sees Ava walk into the coffee shop in her shirt. She calls something back to a worker and comes out from around the counter to sit with Ava. “Wow, that look like a crop top on you!’ She says with a laugh. “I know” Ava says while mindlessly pulling the shirt down in order to cover herself more.

A hand stopes her “Don’t… you look cute.” She says while her hand lingers on Ava’s. One of the other baristas comes and brings them a coffee. Ava’s is in a to-go cup with her name and order written on it. They sit for the rest of Sara’s break talking. Ava walks home with a huge grin the whole way home while drinking her coffee.

**Ava: Shit, I forgot to tell you I couldn’t find my bra before I left. Can you let me know if you find it?**

**Sara: Guess you’ll have to come over again sometime. ;)**

**Ava: Guess I will.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Again all comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I kind started to have a bad day anxiety wise, so I started to write about it and then started folding it in to the story. Anyway I decided to post it all right now so you can just read it now. I hope you like it!


End file.
